


darling come dance with me in the dark

by always_an_anxious_mess



Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eldritch Horror, Blood, Not as bad as you think it is I promise, Somethings wrong with Tommy, Tommy will kill a bitch for Tubbo, Tommy’s a bit creepy but he’s fine, Tubbo doesn’t care if his friend is really fucking creepy because they’re friends it doesn’t matter, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_an_anxious_mess/pseuds/always_an_anxious_mess
Summary: Something had always been the slightest bit... off... about Tommy.
Relationships: Don’t ship minors, platonic only you fucks
Series: don’t be so scared of the dark (it’s my only friend) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998460
Comments: 53
Kudos: 1043
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	darling come dance with me in the dark

There was always a bit something... strange... about Tommy.

Not in a bad way, of course. But he was just a little... off. You wouldn’t notice anything unless you were looking for it, or if you were around him for an extended period of time.

When Tubbo first met Tommy, a feeling of uneasiness seeped into his bones. He couldn’t ignore it, but he figured it was just nerves of meeting someone new, so he ignored it and didn’t let it show.

Five minutes into their first meeting, Tommy grinned at him. His teeth were a little too sharp, a little too white, his mouth stretched open a little too wide. But Tubbo dismissed it as just something his mind was making it up. Tommy seemed pleased. Tubbo wasn’t sure why.

Tommy instantly seemed to be attached to Tubbo, sticking by his side more than anyone else. The more they hung out, the more that Tubbo noticed some strange things.

Tommy’s eyes were a little too bright. In low light, they practically glowed. His pupils seemed a little too small.

His fingernails were a little too long, a little too sharp.

He had a habit of staring too long without blinking, especially when he was interested in something.

Tommy moved awkwardly, as if he wasn’t quite sure how to control his limbs. He was constantly slouching, but when he did stand up straight (usually when he was being threatened), it was freaky how much taller he was than Wilbur. It seemed impossible how much taller he was when standing up straight, as he didn’t seem that tall when he’s slouching.

Tommy never slept. He just would sit down and stare at the people around him while they were sleeping.

Tubbo ignored these things. It didn’t matter if Tommy was slightly strange.

No one else seemed to ignore these things.

No one else liked to be in the same room as Tommy alone.

No one else let Tommy touch them without flinching.

No one else’s hands didn’t tremble when Tommy stood too close to them.

No one else liked it when Tommy laughed.

Tommy did have a strange laugh. It was too loud, too choppy. It sounded forced but it never was.

Tommy was a little too eager when Dream declared war on L’manburg. Just a little too excited at the prospect of shedding blood. Tubbo wasn’t concerned. That’s just how Tommy was.

When Sapnap burned Tubbo’s house down, though, Tubbo saw a side of Tommy that he’d never seen before.

He stood there, staring at the flames that were consuming the house he’d spent so long building. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

A large hand suddenly placed itself on Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo ignored the uneasiness ~~fear~~ that spread from the contact.

“They killed my bees,” Tubbo whispered, fiercely scrubbing the tears away from his face.

The fingers of the hand dug into his shoulder, hard enough to leave bruises.

“Those bastards,” Tommy hissed. He hissed? People can’t hiss. Whatever. That’s weird. “I’ll take care of this.”

“It’s okay, Tommy,” Tubbo tried to protest, his voice weak.

“No,” Tommy turned and fixed him with a hard stare. His eyes were... glowing. How were they glowing? “No it’s not. I’ll take care of this.”

Tubbo stared after Tommy as he walked away, confusion radiating from the smaller boy. He rubbed his aching shoulder, before turning and going back into L’manburg.

Later that night, Tommy came into the caravan stained bloody and with a grin on his face. Blood stained his too-sharp teeth and dripped from his hands.

Wilbur, Fundy, and Eret immediately froze and didn’t mention it, but Tubbo stayed and helped Tommy with the arrow wound he had in his thigh. Tommy’s blood was a weird color. It was dark, dark red, practically black.

“You’re not going to ask?” Tommy questioned, staring at him unblinkingly as Tubbo wrapped his thigh.

“Your business is your business,” Tubbo replied nonchalantly. “If you wanted me to know I would know. I’m just glad you’re letting me help you.”

Tommy grinned, his bloody teeth reminding Tubbo of a shark. “You’re the best, big man.” 

The next morning, a bloody, bandaged Dream showed up at the entrance of L’manburg, granting them their freedom.

He left quickly after that, seeming skittish and not looking in anyone’s direction.

The election went poorly.

Schlatt and Quackity banished Tommy and Wilbur, leaving Tubbo in Manburg, alone and scared.

Tommy had seemed relatively unfazed by his banishment, just grabbing Wilbur and fleeing. Wilbur looked like he was freaking out about Tommy touching him.

Tubbo went straight to Tommy the first and only time Schlatt hit him. He was crying, cradling his jaw and Tommy immediately got up and stood in front of Tubbo, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Who hurt you?” Tommy’s voice sent chills down Tubbo’s spine. It was cold, emotionless.

“S-Schlatt hit me. I wasn’t working fast enough,” Tubbo tried to stifle his sobs, still holding his jaw. It hurt to talk.

Tommy reached up placed his hand over Tubbo’s, and Tubbo got the hint, letting go of his jaw as his shoulders shook. Tommy’s fingers brushed against his skin, gently. For the first time in the whole time Tubbo had known Tommy, Tommy touching him didn’t send a jolt of fear up his spine. In fact, it was comforting. Made him feel warm, safe. At home.

He leaned into the touch, still trembling.

“I will take care of it,” Tommy’s voice was slightly distorted, which was odd, but Tubbo wasn’t concerned. He was just happy that he was safe. He didn’t have to be scared anymore. Tommy kept him safe.

Tubbo wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but he woke up surrounded by wool. The safe feeling he’d gotten earlier was still there, keeping him calm.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was in Pogtopia. When did he get here?

Schlatt was going to be pissed at him for being gone so long, but for some reason Tubbo couldn’t summon the anxiety that would normally come with that thought. He was just calm. There was no reason to be scared, right? Tommy would keep him safe.

Speaking of Tommy, he was sitting across the room, staring at him unblinkingly. Normally he would feel uneasy when Tommy did that, but he didn’t this time.

Tommy was absolutely covered in dried blood. It matted his hair together in clumps and and stained his white shirt red and brown.

Tommy snapped his fingers, and suddenly the safe feeling was gone. Anxiety flooded through Tubbo at once, but something in Tommy’s blank stare told him not to move.

“I’m going to give you a choice,” Tommy rumbled, his voice was much deeper than it normally was, and it echoed as if others spoke with him. Tubbo was very anxious about that. “Stay here with me. I’ll keep you safe. No one will ever hurt you again. not Schlatt, not Wilbur. Not even Dream or Technoblade would be able to hurt you.”

Tubbo blinked confusedly at him for a moment before he sighed, speaking the words he’d known the whole time he’d known Tommy, but had never spoken because it didn’t matter to him. “You’re not human.”

“I’m not,” Tommy confirmed. “You are the only human who’s never avoided me. Which, honestly, was probably dumb. I trigger humans’ fight or flight response, and you ignored yours in favor of being my friend.”

“It didn’t matter to me,” Tubbo hummed.

“Anyways,” Tommy tilted his head at him, his eyes glowing in the dim light. “You are the only human who did not just tolerate my presence because you were scared of me. I will be around for a long time after your death, but I wish to keep you alive for as long as possible. I... enjoy your presence.”

“You like me,” Tubbo smirked at him. “You always joke about how you’ve been trying to get rid of me, but now you want to make sure I live a long life?”

“Yes,” Tommy still hadn’t blinked yet. “No one will ever be able to harm you for the rest of your life.”

“God, you weirdo,” Tubbo said affectionately. “You don’t have to promise protection for me want to hang out with you, idiot. You’re my friend. I’ll stay in Pogtopia with you. Hell, if you don’t want to be in Pogtopia I’ll still go wherever you go. Whatever you want.”

Tommy grinned, his too wide smile, unnerving Tubbo a little. “If you don’t mind, I can do something that will lessen your fight or flight reflex around me. It might change you a bit, though.”

Tubbo shrugged, and Tommy’s grin just got wider. Slowly, all his fear and his uneasiness melted away. Tommy’s odd features seemed more exaggerated now, but it didn’t scare him.

“There might be some other consequences of that,” Tommy’s eyes were growing brighter the longer he looked at him. “I might have made you a little bit unnatural in order to take away the reflex.”

“That’s fine,” Tubbo blinked at him.

Suddenly, Wilbur walked in and froze, staring at the both of them with fear written all over his face.

“That’s a lot of blood,” Wilbur commented weakly. “Are you okay?”

“He’s fine,” Tubbo hummed, getting out of the bed. “I’m about to go clean him up. Come, Tommy.”

Tommy stood up with a grin. Tubbo gestured for Tommy to go ahead, and turned to stare at Wilbur with his own now glowing eyes, before following Tommy out of Pogtopia, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @Rose12610
> 
> Comment your thoughts responding to them gives me serotonin


End file.
